<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Искушение by LaurielAnarwen, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580768">Искушение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen'>LaurielAnarwen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021'>WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Polyamory, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Этельстан принадлежит Богу, но Рагнар хочет его себе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athelstan/Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok, Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok, Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Искушение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Этельстан смотрел на Рагнара своими оленьими глазами, боялся, как и всегда, но, как и всегда, взгляда не опускал. Рагнар и Лагерта только что горячо отдавались друг другу, тело плавилось от неги и приятного чувства сытости, отголоски наслаждения ещё прокатывались волнами по коже, но под этим взглядом плоть начинала восставать снова. Рядом, обнажённая и прекрасная, стояла Лагерта, Рагнар чувствовал тепло её тела и, даже не глядя, прекрасно знал, что она открыто демонстрирует себя, </span>
  <em>
    <span>предлагает</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Провоцирует. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И всё же Этельстан смотрел не на неё, хотя глаза его цвета штормового моря стали почти совсем чёрными. Рагнар поймал этот олений взгляд, зацепил намертво, улыбнулся искушающе:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Желаешь к нам присоединиться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С самой первой встречи в монастыре на побережье, куда Рагнар пришёл с оружием, Этельстан был для него загадкой. Дрожащий монашек, выставивший перед собой книгу, словно щит, шепчущий бесполезные, бессмысленные молитвы, испуганный до смерти — и не опускающий глаз. Почитающий эту свою книгу — кипу исписанных закорючками листов в кожаном переплёте — сокровищем ценнее собственной жизни. У господней овечки оказался стальной стержень, и Рагнар пощадил его, забрал себе, сам ещё не зная, зачем, ради этого служителя чужого Бога отказавшись даже от золота. Привёл в свой дом, доверил собственных детей — и смотрел с удовольствием, как страх перед ним сменяется в душе Этельстана страхом перед самим собой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Монахи завещали своему жадному, злому Богу и тела, и души, им запрещено было не только испытывать земные удовольствия, но и жаждать их — а Этельстан жаждал. Сейчас, когда он смотрел так, что кожа горела от его взгляда, это было очевидно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лагерта провела рукой по своей груди, задевая торчащие соски, а вторую опустила на полностью восставшую плоть Рагнара, и тот невольно закусил губу, услышав судорожный вздох Этельстана, почти стон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы не обидим, — голос Лагерты был густым, как мёд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этельстан вздрогнул всем телом и качнулся вперёд, как зачарованный, но остановился, словно споткнувшись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не введи в искушение, — прошептал едва слышно, — и избавь… от лукавого.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В этом доме он был рабом, и Рагнар мог ему просто приказать. Заставить силой, если откажется, и жестоко наказать за непослушание. Мысль об этом вспыхнула — и исчезла. Это быстрый и простой путь, но ведëт в никуда. Сделай так, и Этельстан уже не посмотрит на него с затаённым жаром, с осторожным доверием. Не улыбнётся в ответ на его улыбку, забыв, что они — раб и хозяин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сперва Рагнару просто было интересно, кто победит в борьбе за душу — он сам или христианский Бог, но и Бог был не промах: быстро дал понять, что победа не будет простой, за неё тоже придётся заплатить. Он уже платил: каждый взгляд Этельстана жёг огнём не только тело, но и душу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Если выбить опору у человека из-под ног, он просто упадёт. А если протянуть руку, поддержать — найдёт новую. Рагнар готов был держать Этельстана за руку так долго, как потребуется, а когда тот шагнёт ближе — обнять и не отпускать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он притянул Лагерту к себе, потёрся чреслами о влажное от испарины бедро, жадно целуя, но смотрел по-прежнему на Этельстана. Потом оторвался от её губ и сказал:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты знаешь, где найти нас, если передумаешь, священник.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Полог перед супружеским ложем они специально оставили отдёрнутым.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Уже засыпая в объятиях Лагерты, полностью обессиленный после горячей любви, Рагнар почувствовал, как чьи-то руки осторожно укрыли его мехами, едва заметной лаской скользнув по шее и плечам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ещё не сегодня, подумал он, проваливаясь в сон. Но скоро, уже совсем скоро.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>